Below the Surface
by lollyesme
Summary: Popular cheerleader Bella moves to stay with her father in Forks. She is pig-headed and arrogant and has a talent for gaining enemies. But then she meets the gorgeous alluring Edward Cullen..... rubbish summary but i dont want to give it away
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**BPOV**

I flick my silky hair over my shoulder and put the finishing touches to my makeup. I eye myself in the mirror. I'm wearing super tight black jeans, a deep blue tank top and a gorgeous chunky belt. I 'm made about 4 inches taller by my shiny black stilettos. This outfit makes me look so hot!

I'm about to start at my new school Forks High School. I had to move to this drizzly town because my Mum's new man wants to go off on a road trip. They wanted me to go but seriously... I would have had to leave my hair straighteners behind. It was so not happening.

To be honest moving to Forks isn't all that great either. It's always raining here so my hair will frizz up in no time. I mean ew! And also it's the tiniest town in the world. And tiny town means tiny population. Tiny population means... limited selection of guys. If the school is filled with a load of AV dweebs I WILL kill myself.

All I have to look forward to is the fact that I'm going to try out for the Varsity Cheerleading Squad. Obviously I'll get in, it's obvious. I mean I am an incredible cheerleader! I just hope that this school is big enough to have a decent cheerleading squad. I mean there are only like 320 students or something! My old school had 1280!

My phone buzzes in my pocket making me jump. It's the alarm I set, going off to tell me to move my backside or I'll be late on my first day! I rush downstairs cringing at the fact that I'm going to have to ride in Charlie's police cruiser. Nothing could be more embarrassing! I need to make an entrance today!

"Oh, hey kiddo!" It's Charlie, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Listen, er, you know you were gonna look for a car while you're here?" Can he read minds? "Well the thing is...I kinda...got you one as a, er, homecoming present! I thought it might be better than you know the police cruiser! That could get annoying!" Okay maybe Charlie has gotten a little more sense since I was last here! I wonder what the car is. A Porsche, a Lamborghini? I've wanted one of them for a while. I had a nice little Audi R8 back home but sometimes it just doesn't look special enough to me. It's a bit too...chunky.

"Thanks Charlie!" I hug him before hurrying to the front door. I fling it open to see my new car...and gasp.

"Isn't it great?" Charlie is so excited. He actually thinks I'll like this? It's a gazillion times worse than the police cruiser. It's hideous. Some entrance this will be. I'd rather die right now!

I head over to the thing and almost puke in my mouth. Its a fat, ugly, huge, slow, old, rusty, disgusting, hideous obscene red Chevrolet truck. I hate it.

"Yeh, it's great! Really great! Thanks a ton Charlie!" I'm lying through my teeth. I want to cry!

"Well have a nice day kiddo! Enjoy the old beauty!" Oh I will!

I walk around to the driver's seat and grimace as I have to touch the rusting, dirty door handle. I heave myself into the truck and instantly reach to grab my hand sanitizer out of my bag. The cab stinks of tobacco. It's so gross.

I twist the keys in the ignition and scream as it roars to life with a hacking cough. Thankfully Charlie's out of ear-shot. The engine sounds as though it's about to spontaneously combust. Great, just great. How am I ever going to impress any hot jocks with this load of trash?

My first day is going so well!

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me if you liked it and how i can improve it! All CC welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Mike and Jessica

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The disgusting truck has stuttered all the way to school, making everyone stare. At least I look hot today! Imagine if I had a stray hair! I pull into the front entrance and leave the truck outside the front door. If someone doesn't want it there they cancrush it or clamp it! To be honest I would thank them!

I walk into the reception checking my reflection in the glass mirrors as I go past. I flick my silky hair back and stride up to the desk. There's a podgy lady talking on the phone. It cant be that important. She doesn't look smart enough to add two and two let alone have an important phone conversation.

I clear my throat noisily. She glances up and places her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Um, can I help you? Only I'm slightly bu-"

"Ok this is more important than calling your mother so put down the phone." She raises her thick eyebrows. Seriously has she never heard of plucking?!

"Actually I was on the phone to a governor." She sounds a bit annoyed to be honest. Oh well. I take the phone out of her hands and drop it.

"Yeah, whatever. They can wait. I'm Bella Swan. You know talk of the town, new girl in Forks and all of that." I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Ah, yes Charlie's girl, right?" Ugh I will throw up if anyone else says that!

"Yeah, yeah well do you have a timetable for me or what, Miss?"

"Uh it's Mrs actually, Mrs Cope."

"Yeah, whatever Miss. So do you have a timetable or what? Only I need to go introduce myself to everyone." Did she not know how important it was to announce who you were before a dorky teacher tried to do it for you and tells everyone to be nice? Come on!

"Ah yes, here you go. Your first lesson is in-"

"Yeah, yeah I can work it out okay Miss? Oh and by the way…that shirt is gross!"

And with that I stroll out of the room. What a woman! Seriously she has NO fashion sense! At all!

I look at my timetable and find my first lesson. Calculus. Great. Let's just say I'm not the most academic person.

I walk out into the parking lot and look around. Ok this sucks! They are actually all dweebs! I don't actually think there is a single bicep in this place. Apart from that girl over there who's trying to lift a van. Weirdo.

I guess I'll have to make do. I walk up to the hottest guy in the lot. He wasn't much but hey he was the best there was.

"Um, excuse me?" I use that high, simpering voice that guys just seem to love. He looks up and his eyes widen a bit. Well what can I say. I beat all the girls in this lot by a mile!

"Hi!" His voice squeaks a little in a kind of weird way. I guess he's in shock. These jeans are pretty tight!

"Hi, I'm Bella! I'm new here! I was wondering if you knew where my first class was?" A little flutter of the eyelashes…

"Um, sure!" He seems to have recovered a bit! " Let me just see your timetable…" I move to his side and hold the timetable out in front of him. I squeeze up close and lean over his shoulder. I can see his hand shaking on the paper. It's hilarious.

"Oh you're in the same class as me! " He sounds absolutely delighted! This is so easy. Mind you with the way the girl's round here look he cant get many dates! "I'm Mike by the way, Mike Newton."

We start walking and he tries some small talk.

"So, uh, you moved from Arizona right?"

"Yeah Arizona. I lived in Pheonix. How about you, have you always lived in Forks?" Surely he must be dying of boredom if he has!

"Yeah my family's been here for generations! I was born here and I've never left here."

"What like not even on vacation? You've never left Forks? Aren't oyu sick of being trapped in this tiny town with nothing to do?" How can he not have been on a vacation? I go every time school ends. Or I did with my mom. I guess it'll be different with Charlie. He's like poor! Seriously my bedroom is miniscule!

"Nope I've never been on vacation. Don't get me wrong I've been to Seattle and Tacoma but thats the furthest I've ever been. My folks dont have much money." Yeah judging by the crappy little car he was standing by thats true enough! It was worse than the truck of horror!

We arrive at a tiny building and head inside. Its very small and smells slightly of moss or something gross like that. I hang up my leather jacket outside the classroom and head in.

There's a balding old teacher standing at the front of the class behind a little wooden desk. He looks up as I walk in and widens his eyes slightly. Its quite amusing. I flash a quick smile at Mike and head over to him. I lean my hands on the desk.

"Hi I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I'm new here!" I flick my hair over my shoulder as his eyes light up in recognition. I love the way everyone round here knows who I am!

"Yes. Right. I'm Mr Varner. I'm your calculus teacher." No duh! "Here's your textbooks. Please sit over there next to Miss Stanley." He grumpily indicates an empty desk. I glide over to the desk and sit next to a reasonable looking girl. Obviously nothing compared to me but hey. She was probably one of the prettiest girls in the school. Not that that was hard!

I dump my stuff next to her and swing into my seat. She's a tiny girl with curly hair and pretty eyes. She will be about the best I can get in this place so I reckon she'll be an ideal candidate for my first friend.

"Hi there. I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I just moved here from Pheonix!"

"Hi I'm Jessica. I've heard sooooo much about you. My mum knows your Dad quite well! They've been talking about it for ages. Your Dad seems so thrilled to..." I let her babble on pretending to be interested. She has to be one of the most boring people on the planet! I suddenly realise she's stopped talking so I ask one of my most vital questions.

"So is there a Varsity Cheerleading Squad or what?" Please, please, please

"Oh yeah we have a team! I'm on it! I'm a flyer! So do you do cheerleading then?" Thank God!

"Yeah I've done it since I was 4 as well as tumbling. I was national champion for both when I was 14! So can I try out do you reckon?" Her eyes are like huge dinner plates.

"You were a national champion??!!!" she squeaks. Ouch I think she might have just broken my ear drums!

"Uhuh" I say nonchalantly. It seems to impress everyone! "And I've competed at World Championships 6 times."

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod we have to tell Miss Racknell! She will flip!!!"

"AND SO WILL I MISS STANLEY IF YOU DO NOT PIPE DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" Mr Varner is red in the face yelling at her. I smirk. As soon as he turns around I turn back to Jessica.

"He's a bundle of fun isnt he? So shall we see this Miss Racknell at Lunchbreak?" I'm whispering just in case.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!!!!! She will be so excited!! Our team might actually win something!" By the end of the sentence her whisper has turned into a squeak again. She'll have to be careful or...

"MISS STANLEY!!!!!"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It shows a bit more of bitchy bella! Next chapter will be at the cheerleading tryouts!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cheerleading

**A/N Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Calculus has finally ended after an hour of Mr Varner droning on about who knows what. Jess was talking the whole way through. I switched off about two words after we decided to see Miss Racknell at lunch. She didn't seem to notice. She just babbled on about everything and anything and didn't stop once. I sure wish my first friend could have been someone a bit more interesting! She hasn't even commented on how pretty I am! It's crazy!

We get up and go to English together. Sadly I have both lessons with her this morning.

English passed in a blur. I didn't have to sit next to Jessica again thankfully. I sat next to a shy girl called Angela Weber. We didn't talk much. She wasn't pretty enough to be my friend. Being friends with her would get me nowhere.

My head jerks up as the bell rings and I sigh in relief. That had to be the most boring English lesson ever. Jessica rushes over to me and grabs my hand.

"Come on come on let's go find Miss Racknell! Oh my God she is going to love you!" She pulls me out of the classroom telling me frantically about their new routines and how they're planning on getting new outfits.

We hurry into the dingy old tiny gym and Jessica pulls me through to a tiny office. She knocks frantically on the door. A thin woman with blond hair opens it.

"Ah Jessica, what can I do for you? Have you got another design for the new uniforms? How they're going to choose from the 18 you've already given in I don't know!" She smiled teasingly.

"Well actually I do have two more that I...but wait this isn't why I'm here. Focus Jessica. Ok, we have exciting news Miss Racknell! This is Bella Swan!" She's practically jumping up and down with excitement! It would be sickening if it weren't about me!

"Oh hi Bella, can I do something for you? Are you enjoying Forks?" Is she kidding? _Am I enjoying Forks?_ Why, of course I am...not!

"Yeah sure it's great!"

"Oh, enough of that! Miss Racknell you will never believe it...!" She literally is jumping now. It's just slightly weird.

"Jess calm down and tell me," Miss Racknell sighs like she's done this all before.

"Wellyouseethethingisbellaisanationalchampiontumblerandcheerleaderandshesbeentoworldchampionships6timesimnotevenjokingsoithoughtsheshouldbeontheteam!" Jessica is speaking so fast that Miss Racknell and I are just looking at each other hopelessly.

"Jess, stop. Breathe." Jessica takes a deep breath and tries to start again. "Wait! Say it ssslllooowwweeerrr!

"I met Bella this morning in Calculus and we got talking and she asked if there was a cheerleading squad so I told her there was and asked if she was any good. You'll never believe it but Bella is a national champion tumbler and cheerleader and she's been to world championships 6 times!" Jessica is actually glowing with pride as though I'm her daughter or something. I'm starting to get creeped out by it to be honest!

Meanwhile Miss Racknell is standing there with her mouth hanging open in utter silence. I can almost see thoughts and plans running through her head. Actually what I can really see is my reflection in her glasses. It's pretty spectacular. Wow, this eye shadow really suits me. My eyes are so beautiful. My hair is like reflecting light and looks like-

"Hello?!" Jess's voice startles me back to our conversation. "So can she be on the team or not? Come on Miss Racknell we might actually get somewhere if we have her on the team! Pleeeeease?"

Miss Racknell seems to be in a state of shock but she mumbles something about needing to see me in training first.

I go to the changing rooms and pull out my old high school cheerleading outfit. I put it on and head to the gym where the rest of the team is practicing. They all swivel to look at me as I walk out. Obviously Jessica has spread the news about me. That should help me out.

"Hi guys. I'm Bella." I smile and wave as I tie up my hair.

"Right Bella, we'll just warm up for now. Just show me a little of what you can do ok? Don't strain yourself, I don't need to see you full out, I just need an idea." Yeah yeah sure. Like I am gonna have an audience like this who have never seen me tumble before and not show them what I can do.

I run straight into a round-off backhandspring double twisting full and I stick the landing perfectly as always. I hear the gasps of the girls around me and a small ginger haired girl from the Junior Varsity squad runs up to me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you Bella Swan?!" The kid knows my name?

"Uh yeah. How did you know?" I mean everyone should know but some people didn't.

"I was watching the World Championships last year. You were there. I saw you. You're so amazing! Can you really throw a quad twist on floor?"

You know they're actually really easy. Other people just clearly aren't as skilled.

"Um yeah. I learnt when I was 10. What of it? Did you want something or do you just want to bug me to the death?" I really have to get rid of this little squirt. She's annoying me to hell and she's ruining my image.

"I'm sorry it's just...well...I'm your biggest fan! I never thought I'd meet such an amazing cheerleader! Could I...er...well...could I have...your...autograph?"

Ok what? I don't want some little redhead kid stalking me!

"Ok look squirt. I'm a world-class tumbler and cheerleader and you are a little freshman who, by the looks of it can't even do a backhandspring! If you want an autograph you have to go through my publicist. But anyway, even if you did go through my publicist I would never sign an autograph for someone as ugly as you. I do actually have some class!"

The little girl's face starts to crumple and she runs out of the door as tears start to pour down her face.

"Ok, what the hell was that for?!" It's a Varsity Cheerleader. She looks like a horse that seriously needs braces. She's trying to appear all menacing, it's hilarious.

"I do not want some little junior varsity kid stalking me ok. Especially not an ugly one like her. I'm world-class, I have an image to keep up." Some people just don't have a clue.

"For your information she's one of the Junior Varsity's best cheerleaders. Oh, and her mom just died. She's messed up enough already. Cheerleading's been helping her get away from it. It's her dream."

I think I may actually vomit. This is so sickening its untrue.

"Ah boo hoo. Poor little baby Junior Varsity!" Seriously do they have no shame?

"You know what Bella Swan, you're a bitch. Did you know that? You're a real bitch! We were so excited that you might be on our squad. A famous world-class cheerleader! But you know what; I'm not so sure we want you!"

Ok, what?!

**A/N Hi guys **

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! It was really fun to write! Please please please review to let me know if you liked it and what I can improve on! The more you review the faster the chapters come!**

**Lollyesme**


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Edward

**A/N **

**Just to let you guys know I hated writing in the present tense….it's actually kind of difficult! So from now on this will be in the past! Hopefully it won't ruin it!!!**

**Lolly esme xxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I stormed out of the gym grabbing my bag on the way. How could they not want me? I'm incredible and popular. I'm prettier than all of them by far! I'm a national champion tumbler and cheerleader!!!!!! HOW COULD THEY NOT WANT ME?

I hurried out and ran off until I realised that I actually had no clue where I was going. I stopped in the middle of the path and waited for someone to come past. If I tried to find someone I would only get more lost. No one came for ages and I got more and more annoyed with each minute. Someone should know that I need help! I slumped down against the wall and swore.

"Hey, Bella! Are you okay?" I looked up into the face of a dorky Chinese guy.

"Um how do you know my name?" He was staring down at me from behind a pair of dorky glasses. Ew. Why did it have to be him that knows my name?

"Uh everyone knows right? You're Charlie's girl!" Charlie's girl??? He did not realise how big of a mistake he just made! No one who wants to get to know me (which is obviously everyone) says that.

"Whatever! What do you want?" What happened to knight in shining armour? Instead I get dork with shiny skin…yay!

"Um well you looked kinda upset down there. Are you lost or something?" Ugh why does he have to be the one I need to ask for help? Why? I jumped to my feet.

"I'm not lost. I just…um…well…where's the canteen?" Ugh ugh ugh! Why did I have to get lost? It's so embarrassing! Everyone will be laughing when they find out. It could ruin me!

"So…you are lost then?" He seemed confused.

"Fine. Yes. Just tell me where the canteen is!!!!" I was yelling in his face now. Why couldn't he just tell me? Did he want to kill me?

"Um yeah sure. You just go round this building here and go left. It's the big grey building. Are you okay?" He was practically shaking. Well, lesser people need to earn some respect for popular, immense people like me! What can I say?

"Fine. Just fine!" I stalked off in the direction he pointed as he stood there gaping after me. What a useless dork!

I was about to step through the doors into the canteen when someone yelled my name.

"Bella, hey, Bella!" I wheeled round to see Jessica running down the corridor also still in her cheerleading outfit. Figuring she was going to have a go at me I turned back round.

"What do you want?" Here we go...

"That was soooooo cool!" Wait what? She's not yelling at me? Saying I'm the biggest bitch she's ever met?

"What was cool?" Was she talking about something else? I didn't get how she could even be talking to me!

"What you did with Lottie!" Lottie...I better check...

"Lottie junior varsity?"

"Yeah it was awesome! I would so have done the same! Who wants her tagging after you? Not cool!" What is wrong with this place? Everyone is so weird!

"Um thanks. So, do you want to get lunch?" I thought I was going to have to sit alone due to my new fan club all suddenly hating me!

We walked into the canteen and every male head in the room swivelled round to look. I have to say my cheerleading outfit is pretty short and shows off my gorgeous legs. It also doesn't quite cover all of my flat stomach...

We went and bought our lunch (nice healthy salad, I can't lose my gorgeous hot figure) and sat down at a table with all the other varsity cheerleaders. All of them except the one who yelled at me that is.

"Hi," it's one of the cheerleaders with blonde hair. She's not too bad, not hideously disfigured. Her mouths a bit too square though. And her nose flares out quite a bit. And her ears are huge. But still, she's not too hideous.

"I'm Xanthe. We just wanted to say that we'd all love to have you on the squad. Ignore Martha. She gets a bit cranky around this time of the month if you know what I mean..." Everyone around me giggled. So immature.

"Xanthe? As in Zan-thee? That's cool! Is it foreign?" I love people with cool names.

"Yeah it's Greek!" Nice...

"So are you Greek then?" That would be cool! Maybe she could teach me. Apparently guys love foreigners...especially Mediterranean foreigners. Wait Greece is in the Mediterranean, right?

"No I'm actually 100% American. I was born in Texas though. That's kind of exotic!" Yeah sure. Exotic for some people! Just plain dusty for others.

"Oh that's, er, cool! So, are any of the rest of you foreign?" That girl there looks kinda Chinese...They all started babbling away about how they were half this and a quarter that but I didn't really hear them. My eyes were drawn across to a group of people entering the canteen. They were by a long way the most beautiful people in the room. Apart from me, obviously. They moved so gracefully it was like they were floating. They had gorgeous porcelain pale white skin. Personally I was offended. How dare they try to upstage me like this? Obviously they couldn't compare to me but still. To even try is a sin.

They came in in twos. First there was a huge, muscled guy with short, brown curly hair. Normally I would never call a guy of his stature beautiful but the word just suited him like it suited the others. Holding onto his hand was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen except the one I see in the mirror. She had long, silky blonde hair down to her narrow waist. She had a perfect figure and gorgeous features. Every other girl in the room was probably sick with jealousy.

Next came a tiny, thin girl with spiky black hair. She was leading a tall, blonde guy who, while he was still breathtakingly beautiful looked like he was in pain somehow. The little girl stopped in the middle of the canteen and twirled under his arm like she was dancing. Random.

Finally there was the most beautiful guy I'd ever set my eyes on. I think my heart actually stopped beating when he walked in. He was tall with gorgeous tousled bronze hair and the hottest face I've ever seen. I looked around dreading seeing his partner. While I knew she could never be as pretty as me, she still had him, the hottest guy in the universe. He should be mine.

Surprisingly no girl came after him and they all went to sit at a table on their own. My spirits lifted a little. Maybe he could be my new target. I turned to Jessica.

"Who are they?" I tried to ask it nonchalantly but I wasn't sure that it worked. She didn't seem to notice though. She was watching them too.

"That's Edward, Alice and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're Carlisle and Esme Cullen's foster kids. Weirdo's" she muttered the last part darkly.

"Why are they weird? They seem kinda alright to me." Why were the second best looking people in the canteen sitting by themselves?

"Well they're good enough looking if that's what you're referring to. It's not that. The thing is...they're all together. As in together together. I don't think it's even legal! I mean they live together!" She sounded kind of disgusted.

"That's not so bad. I went out with my cousin once. He was hot!" It's true he was soooooo fit!

"Um, you went out with your COUSIN??" Jessica and Xanthe were staring at me like I was insane.

"Oh it's ok. He wasn't like my real cousin. He was my first cousin. You know you have your cousins then your first cousins **(for all you Mean Girls fans out there!)**..." I trailed off at the looks they were giving me. "What?"

"Nothing, Bell, nothing." Jessica was sighing. "But still they're like brothers and sisters. That is way weird!"

"Yeah but they're not actually related. I wish I could be fostered by Dr Cullen. He's like a matchmaker. Maybe he'd put me with Edward." Xanthe was sighing to herself.

"Is he the, er, one on his own?" I tried not to show any meaning behind my words but it didn't work. Jessica saw right through me.

"Don't waste your time hun. Apparently no one round here is good enough for him. Like we care." She obviously did. Well even if no one around here had been good enough for him I would be. He was now my new target. And the most gorgeous one I'd ever had. I sneaked a glance at him and grinned inside as I saw he was looking curiously at me. Good. I turned my eyes back to the table. Mission Edward begins.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! Yay we meet the Cullens! I have exams on Thursday and Friday and the whole week after half term so I'm not sure when I'll update again but hopefully it'll be before then. Sorry if the updates slow down a bit but exams are exams lol!**

**Lolly esme xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Biology

**A/N Hey guys Sorry it's taken me years to update...I went on camp and had exams and DofE and gym...eugh...well I could bore you with a ton of excuses but you'll probably prefer if I just get on with the story so here we go! Oh and just to let you know, in this story Edward isn't attracted to Bella's blood in the same way!**

**Chapter 5**

I strolled into the Biology Lab two minutes after the bell rang. Everyone was sitting down in their spaces looking intently at the teacher. He was plumpish with curly black hair. And ugly as a tuna fish. What do tuna fish look like anyway? Oh well the phrase sounded cool.

I strolled up to the desk and handed him my silly little slip of paper.

"Ah yes, Isabella Swan. It's good to have you in Forks." What a wiener.

"Um it's Bella, actually Sir. And you are...?" I trailed off expectantly. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Mr Molina, your biology teacher. You do realise, Is- I mean Bella, that the bell rang two minutes ago. Did they not have bells in your big Phoenix High School?" Ok that is annoying, so patronising! How old does he think I am...15?

"I'm totally sorry Mr M! I had to touch up my makeup! Hey you don't mind if I call you Mr M do you?

"In future I would prefer that you, er, touch up your makeup during your lunch break Bella. And actually I would prefer you to call me-"

"Sweet! You're an awesome teacher, Mr M!"

"Right, yes, well... everyone-"

I quickly turned to the class as I saw him about to try to introduce me.

"I'm Bella Swan. Yeah I'm new here, just moved up from Phoenix. So, where do I sit?" I turned back to Mr M. He was standing with his mouth open like he'd been about to talk but had been interrupted. Oh wait! He had.

"Um, here's your textbook. If you just take a seat next to Mr Cullen-" I swivelled my head praying. CULLEN? Please God if you actually exist, I know I'm not a good Christian...actually I'm not a Christian at all... but please, please, please make that be Edward Cullen. I searched for the empty spot and my eyes settled on a table near the back of the classroom. My heart leaped! SCORE! Edward Cullen was my new lab partner. Uhuh, oh yeah, she's good! I strolled to the desk and wriggled in next to him.

"I love you, God!" I whispered, too low for anyone to hear. I took a sly look over at him and jumped when I saw he was smirking at me. What was with that? Maybe that was what he did when he was attracted to a girl! Because he had to be attracted to me!

"Uh, what's so funny?" I just had to know! He kept on grinning crookedly at me. It was kinda cute...

"Oh nothing." His voice had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard after my own singing...which is pretty spectacular. It was all deep and smooth and rich... "I was just thinking about a, er, passage...from the Bible." Ok what? He's still smirking weirdly, like he's sharing a joke with someone! Is he high or something? Or maybe not. Maybe he actually is religious! Ok, if he is I officially love you God! After all, I'm gonna marry him someday so I'll have to convert! Isn't it so weird that we were thinking of the same thing?! I just whispered that I love God, but obviously he couldn't hear it, it was way too quiet, and he was thinking about the Bible! It must be fate!

I spread my notebook, pencil case and brand new textbook that I had just been given out on the desk in front of me. I turned gracefully to my left flicking my hair back.

"So, uh...what was your name? I didn't quite catch it!" I acted ignorant wanting to start a conversation. I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He sure didn't give much away. There wasn't even a handshake. I tried harder.

"So, uh, Edward...what have we been doing in bio? I hope it's nothing too simple, I was in all Advanced Placement Courses in Phoenix." I smiled slightly. I wasn't just a pretty face. Well... I was really...I'm not all too sure as to how I got onto those courses. It might have something to do with the fact that every time I had an exam my arm seemed to _accidentally _get covered in ink in shapes that looked incredibly like the notes from that semester...oops! Oh well, I wasn't gonna tell him that!

"Oh, just Mitosis. Have you covered it yet?" He really wasn't very enthusiastic was he? He was probably just trying not to show how attracted he was to me!!!

"Yeah, of course. Mitosis is kid's play!" It actually is too! It was one of the topic's I had actually understood!

"Ah, someone else who thinks so!" He kind of muttered to himself. Yay, something in common! I was starting to think he didn't like me or something! Impossible!

"Seriously, the amount of time those other dumbasses spend trying to figure it out, you'd think it was rocket science!" I flicked my hair as I turned to look back at his face. He was frowning slightly, I have no idea why!

"Maybe they just find it a little harder than you. Not everyone can be good at everything, you know." His voice was quiet and calm but it almost felt like he was telling me off. It was quite...menacing. I didn't understand how he could not be thinking the same thing as me! We're meant to be soul mates! Well, I don't really know him yet but hey, why should that matter? Whatever, I had to make him like me so I was going to say whatever it took.

"Oh, I know! I was only messing with you! I was just joking!" I giggled cutely. Seriously, how could he resist me? He turned to look at me, his eyes almost glowing. I swear they just got darker...they're almost black. Guess it's my stupid head messing me around again! I fluttered my eyelashes. How could he not ask me out after this?

"Bella, I have to tell you something," here we go, declaration of true love... "I don't want to create a bad feeling between us seeing as how we're going to be lab partners all year but the thing is this: I don't find your jokes very funny." Ok, WHAT? "In fact you say some pretty horrible things. You're one of the most insensitive people I've ever met! You don't seem to consider other people's feelings at all and to be honest, right here, right now, you disgust me!"

Oh my god.....I think I may faint...!!!!!!!!!

**A/N Once again hope you liked it and PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I'm going to France for 5 days (yay!!) So I won't be able to update till Saturday at the earliest (sorry) but the more reviews I get the sooner the updates come!!!! Hope you liked it and I'm open to all constructive criticism!!! Lollyesme xxxx**


End file.
